<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where The Love Light Gleams by FleetSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776653">Where The Love Light Gleams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow'>FleetSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Dick Grayson is Batman, He's very minor tho, Holidays, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Edward are spending their first holiday season together.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Yeah, it's going well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mistletoe Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where The Love Light Gleams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachiical/gifts">malachiical</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan was learning some very interesting things about Edward this year, one of them being that, apparently for him, Christmas music began <em>the moment Halloween was over</em>.  He didn’t quite remember that being a Thing last year, but then again, they hadn’t been any sort of formal Thing last year, either.</p>
<p>Maybe it was because the year had been extra bad, what with all the Crises and strange events going on.  Maybe it was because this was the first year both of them were out of Arkham legally in a long time, and they didn’t have to keep looking over their shoulders for the shadow of a Bat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or maybe Edward was doing this because he knew it annoyed him.</em>
</p>
<p>Jonathan inhaled sharply.  No, no.  What did Harleen say?  “Relationships require patience and understanding of each other’s quirks”?</p>
<p>Then again, maybe he shouldn’t be taking romantic advice from someone who dated the Joker.</p>
<p>In any case, Jonathan was going to be a good partner and accept that this was just one of Edward’s preferences during the holidays and, as a good partner, he could put up with it for two months without <em>murdering Edward in his sleep if he hears “Last Christmas” one more goddamn time</em>--</p>
<p>Ahem.</p>
<p>Oh, it was going to be a long holiday season.</p>
<p>But, it could always be worse, Jonathan reminded himself.  Edward could be one of those types who insists one decorating every inch of horizontal space in their cramped brownstone/hideout.</p>
<p>Satisfied with this, Jonathan left the kitchen to check on the rest of the brownstone.</p>
<p>“Look what I found!” Edward said, popping up from nowhere.  If Jonathan could be scared anymore, he might have been.  Or at least been startled.  As it was, he just shut his eyes and breathed deeply.</p>
<p>“Yes, Edward?” he asked, opening his eyes.  “What did you find?”</p>
<p>Edward gestured toward a pile of red and white and green plastic…things, not unlike a game show host.</p>
<p>“What on Earth?”</p>
<p>“They’re blow molds!”  At Jonathan’s blank stare, Edward continued.  “Oh, come on!  You must’ve seen these before.  Look, these were very popular in the fifties and sixties, and now they’re almost impossible to find anymore.  These were just sitting around inside the shut-down Dixon department store.”</p>
<p>“I thought they hadn’t officially shut down yet,” Jonathan said, frowning.</p>
<p>“Well, no, not technically, but they’re going to,” Edward said.  He wrapped an arm around Jonathan.  “Aren’t they beautiful?”</p>
<p>Jonathan looked sideways at Edward.  “Did you steal these from the displays?”</p>
<p>“I <em>rescued</em> them.”</p>
<p>“And did you leave a clue?”</p>
<p>It was Edward’s turn to side-eye Jonathan.  “What do you take me for?  Of course not.  I’m cured, remember.”</p>
<p>Jonathan stared at him.  Edward sighed, his entire posture slouching.</p>
<p>“OK, fine.  I might have left one little clue.”</p>
<p>“Edward!”</p>
<p>“What?  They were just going to throw them out after this season anyway!”</p>
<p>“The one year we’re not on the lam and you invite Batman right to our door,” Jonathan said, feeling his ire rise.  “Why not just invite him for Christmas dinner?”</p>
<p>“Well, excuse me for wanting a little color in the hideout,” Edward said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s not supposed to be a ‘hideout’, it’s supposed to be <em>home</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well!  Excuse me for bringing in the holiday cheer when you’re a giant Scroo--”  Edward stopped, his mouth open as his brain ground to a halt.  “Did you just say this is our home?”</p>
<p>“I thought that’s what you wanted,” Jonathan said, steadily getting angrier, his accent becoming more pronounced by the word.  “But by <em>all means,</em> let’s just decorate the <em>hideout</em> for the next six hours until Batman hauls us back to Arkham!”</p>
<p>His eyes were wild when he looked back at Edward, but he faltered before he added more.  Edward wasn’t angry or looking downcast.  He was staring at Jonathan with wide, hopeful eyes.</p>
<p>“What?” Jonathan asked, losing steam quickly.</p>
<p>Edward smiled.  “You want this to be our home.”</p>
<p>This wasn’t how the argument was supposed to play out.  “Well, yes?  We live here.  You’ve seemed happy since we settled in here, so I thought--”</p>
<p>“This is our home,” Edward repeated.</p>
<p>“Edward, are you all--?”</p>
<p>Edward pulled him into a kiss.  Jonathan blinked, but eventually closed his eyes when he realized Edward was not letting him go.  When they finally parted, Jonathan stared at Edward in confusion.</p>
<p>“I won’t let Batman break up our home,” Edward whispered.  “I’ll take them back.”</p>
<p>Jonathan sighed.  “It’s not about the decorations.  It’s just….”  What was it, exactly?  “I’ve never cared for this season,” he started again.  “But I’ll try.  For you.”</p>
<p>Edward smiled.  They moved in for another kiss when a large shadow fell over them.  Jonathan groaned.  Edward patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’ll handle this,” he said.  “Go make us some coffee, OK?”</p>
<p>Jonathan sighed, but did as Edward asked and headed back into the kitchen.</p>
<p>After nearly half an hour, Jonathan came out to check on everything.  Surely, it couldn’t have taken Edward that long to talk to Batman.</p>
<p>The brownstone was empty.  No lights, no blow molds, and no Edward.</p>
<p>Jonathan sighed and settled into his chair, staring at the empty fireplace.  Some holiday season this was turning out to be.  He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>It was hours later, some time after dawn really, when he woke.  Everything still was the same as it had been when he’d fallen asleep.  No decorations, no music, and no one there.</p>
<p>His mouth quirked down.  Somehow, he’d almost thought things would be like they happened in the Christmas movies.  Everything would be decorated and bright and, most importantly, Edward would be there with him.</p>
<p>Well, he may be somewhat of a Scrooge, but there was no Christmas miracle waiting for him.</p>
<p>He made himself a fresh cup of coffee, put on one of Edward’s favorite holiday records, and allowed himself to wallow in his sadness.</p>
<p>Jonathan spent the next two weeks like this.  He found out through the grapevine that Edward was in Blackgate, and was being allowed no visitors until his hearing decided what to do with him.  Jonathan was not holding out hope that he would be home soon.</p>
<p>Thanksgiving came and went without a return for Edward.  Jonathan was beginning to plan a heist to get himself sent back to Arkham, in the hopes that Edward would be returned there.  At least then they could be together, even if they were locked up.</p>
<p>On December first, Jonathan woke up to an living room full of decorations.  They weren’t put together; in fact, they were mostly piled up in the middle of the room.  Making up the biggest part of the pile were the blow molds that Edward had stolen.  On them was a note from Batman.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’ll be back Saturday.</em>
</p>
<p>That meant Jonathan had four days total to get the place decorated.</p>
<p>He took on this duty with as much seriousness as any experiment he had ever conducted.  The records were on, the fire was lit, and the decorations were going up surprisingly easily.  He even caught himself humming along with the music.</p>
<p>When Saturday came, Jonathan woke up early just so he wouldn’t miss Edward’s return.  He checked, rechecked, and triple checked that everything was just right.  The fireplace was full.  He had coffee warming on the stove.  He had queued up Edward’s favorite records.  The lights were all on.</p>
<p>A little after one in the afternoon, Edward walked in the door.  He froze halfway into the room and looked around, a smile blooming on his slightly haggard face.  Blackgate had clearly not been kind to him.</p>
<p>“Are you home for good?” Jonathan asked, stopping about two feet away from him.  He didn’t want to get his hopes dashed again.</p>
<p>Edward nodded.  He moved in and let Jonathan pull him into a hug for once.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you,” Jonathan said.</p>
<p>“I missed you, too,” Edward said, resting his forehead on Jonathan’s shoulder.  “This really does feel like home.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have a tree yet,” Jonathan said, leading Edward over to their chairs by the fire.</p>
<p>“We’ll get one,” Edward said.  “And I promise I won’t steal one this time.”</p>
<p>“I make no such promises,” Jonathan said.  “But, since I don’t want to be alone again, I suppose we’ll have to figure out how to buy one.”</p>
<p>They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, just listening to the music play, and enjoying each other’s presence.</p>
<p>“How did they release you?” Jonathan asked, just as Edward said, “You’ll never guess who hired me today.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other before Jonathan nodded to let Edward speak first.</p>
<p>“Dick Grayson hired me to investigate the closure of the Dixon store.  He said, and I quote, ‘there’s something funny going on with their money.’”  Edward frowned.  “I didn’t think he got involved in company business.”</p>
<p>Jonathan pursed his lips.  “When did this happen?”</p>
<p>“Right after the hearing.  He came up to me as I was leaving the courthouse.”  Edward grabbed his wallet and pulled out a check.  “He handed me this.”</p>
<p>Jonathan took it and read the amount.  His eyebrows rose in surprise.  “Is this--?”</p>
<p>“First payment, he said,” Edward said.  “I know.  That’s what I thought.”</p>
<p>Jonathan handed the check back to Edward and frowned.  “Batman brought back the decorations.  He told me when you’d be home.”</p>
<p>Edward chuckled.  “What do you know?  Christmas miracles do exist.”</p>
<p>Watching Edward smile, Jonathan felt like his heart really did grow three sizes.</p>
<p>Of course, that’s scientifically impossible, except for glandular imbalances, but the <em>point was</em>…</p>
<p>Maybe Christmas wasn’t such a bad holiday after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>